


In Hallways

by TheMrsMaria



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Secret Relationship, on tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria
Summary: Reader and Pete have a secret relationship.





	In Hallways

“Pete, we are gonna get caught” you laughed as Pete spun you around and pinned you against the wall of the hallway. You were looking up and down the hallway of the venue just to make sure no one was around.

Pete gave you a half smile, “Let them, Y/n.  The tour is almost over, we can tell everyone at the last dinner.” Pete moved to kiss you, but the sound of laughter caused you two to pull away from each other. 

Patrick, Joe, and Andy turned the corner. 

“There you two are” Patrick laughed “We’ve been looking for you guys.  We must go get ready for the meet and greets”

 Patrick looked between you and Pete, “what were you two love birds doing?”

“Shut it Patrick” you rolled your eyes and started walking away, “I’m off to get my stuff.  I will meet you guys later”

You walked back to the dressing room to gather your photography gear.  Pete might be ok with the guys finding out, but you weren’t ready.  You had been offered this amazing job of not only hanging out with the band, but you were also documenting this tour and era and you didn’t want people to assume that you got the job all because you were sleeping with Pete.  

You were a relatively unknown photographer and having this chance was a massive dream come true.  It would give you the chance to show everyone that you could perform at a high level.

When you got the call that you would be joining Fall Out Boy on tour and spending basically every waking hour with the band, you thought it was a joke.  However, you had many meetings with the band and management to discuss the details and how they found you.  Turns out, they had found you through a photo you took at Panic! At the Disco show where you were the second shooter for a local concert photographer.  They loved your work and decided that they wanted to take the chance on you.

You looked at yourself in the mirror in the dressing and adjusted your ponytail and started your pre-event mantra, "Y/n You can do this.  You are amazing never forget that.  You are here for a reason. They believe in you, so believe in yourself" 

As you opened the door you noticed Joe standing there.  "Hey Joe, shouldn't you be at the meet and greet getting ready?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to check on you.  Are you ok Y/n?  You don't normally snap at Patrick like that"

You adjusted your bag of gear before Joe took it from you "Yeah, I'm ok, I just have a lot on my mind as the tour is ending." You gave him a weak smile. 

"You know once this ends, we will still be friends and you can still talk to me."

You took your bag back from him when you guys got the meet and greet room and hugged him "Thanks, Joe.  Now go meet your adoring fans"

You laughed while shoving him towards the rest of the band.  You caught Pete's eyes and smiled at him and he returned an even bigger smile.

After the meet and greet, you made your way back to the stage area and started working on getting ideas for shots during the show - you always tried to get different shots at every show.  You were lost in your thoughts when you felt a hand on your elbow.

"Oh, my goodness you scared me" you turned and saw Pete looking at you.

"Are you ok? Joe mentioned that you told him you had a lot on your mind" 

"Well yeah, I mean the tour is ending soon and we are going to tell everyone about us.  It's intense.  Like what if the guys hate the fact that we are together?"

"Oh Y/n, I doubt anyone is going to hate us together. " Pete laughed

He was standing there looking all cute and goofy with the lights of the stage going through a test run.

"Hey Pete" you whispered not looking at him but watching the lights and background of 'I Don't Care" playing. 

"Yeah, Y/n"

"I'm going to kiss you now" You turned to look at Pete.

"Are you sure? Everyone is here." Pete looked at you stunned.

You were terrified to kiss Pete in front of everyone, but at the same time, you wanted to make a big move.

"Nope, I'm terrified, but I'm going to do it anyways"

You grabbed Pete's face in your hands and pulled him close, smiled at him and then lightly kissed him.

Pete moved his bass to his back and wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer.

 At that moment it was just you and Pete, no one else mattered - until you heard Joe yelling "I told you so! I knew it!"

You pulled away from Pete in a hurry to see Andy, Joe and standing near you laughing and you saw Andy handing Joe five dollars. Patrick was just looking at you guys confused. 

Pete started laughing, while you were standing there feeling very embarrassed.

"Wait, how long have you two been a thing?" Patrick asked.

You looked at Pete and back to Patrick, "Umm, since about 6 months into the tour"

"Well, I lost that part" Joe handed the five dollars back to Andy "I had you guys getting together right away," he said to you when he noticed you looking at him.

"Wait, you guys were betting on if we would get together?" You looked between Andy and Joe.

"Well yeah, we noticed it right away" Joe was saying

"Yeah even before the tour started" Andy interjected.

"We could see it on Pete's face how much he was into you" Joe laughed as you turned to Pete who just shrugged.

"How did I miss this and how did you keep it a secret this long?" Patrick looked between you and Pete. 

“It was a struggle to keep it a secret, but there were lots of pre-planning of meetings and sneaking into and out of hotel rooms” You admitted.

“And you almost caught us a few times, Patrick” Pete laughed, “I don’t know how you didn’t notice it because we were sure you were catching on and were trying to catch us.”

Patrick was just shaking his head.  “Man, I’m very happy for you two, I really am. I’m just amazed I didn’t catch on” Patrick walked over and hugged you “Maybe you can keep him from getting into trouble” You and Patrick laughed.

Joe and Andy walked over to you and hugged you as well “Welcome to the family” Andy said.

“See, Y/n, you shouldn’t have been worried about the guys not liking us together” Pete wrapped his arm around your shoulders and kissed your temple.


End file.
